war_ragesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesuvia
The realm of the gods divine, nirvana, a celestial way point, the city that touches the crossroads of the multiverse; Vesuvi a has been called all of these things, however, it's true nature is that of a realm of lies. Mortals have been obsessed with finding this portal to the realm of the gods since they could imagine such a place. Perhaps through a Dooley of The Author, mankind was led to believe that such a place could exist. The lure of reaching a crossroads to the stars is often enough to make anyone believe in the existence of a benevolent dirty in control of a shifting city, build for commerce among extraplanars, hkwever, history can tell that that simply is not so. Vesuvia is the home plane of Vigo's Avatar of Venum, Vesuva. It is located within a portal, which is aligned with the Fae realm, the Faerie King Oberon, the celebration of All Saints Day, and the outer planes known under the rule of the resident outer being the Hetrafactition. Contacting this plane of poison can attract any number of powerful beings including unseelie fae, The Fates, or the reptilian spawn of Vigo's Avatar. The very name carries powerful rumors among some trials near Siga, who are worshipers of the lesser Vesuvian, a reptile native to Vesuvia. This place is best known for its depiction as a castle made of pitch black stone, and the stories that within the chapel lies a doorway to the end of the world. The plane is semi spacialy morphic, controllable by deities aligned with the plane (Vigo, Vesuva, Hetrafactition, Demiurges). The majority of the realm consists of a enormous black castle which constantly shifts, and floats through space. Although it's space is finite, the dimensions of the realm are unknown, as it is impossible to travel beyond the boundaries of the current material configuration. This fact denotes that Vesuvi a is only a demi-plane, however, it is among the most powerful of its kind due to the planar iborder it shares with the multiverse. I'm folklore, Vesuvia is often referred to as "The realm of the gods", however, this is a misnomer, possibly circulated by Sigan theologians who have come into contact with tribes of halflings who worship Vesuva. The idea that this plane is the home of any god may also stem from it's nature as a secret, truth unknown to any who have not been there. Travel into the plane is restricted to all besides Planeswalkers, and those deemed necessary for invitation. A belief held by The Carlson Cult states that All Saints Day is the date which the black castle brings into itself warriors from all corners of life to die within its dungeons. Waiting within its halls, Vigo's favored creatures are magically created from the latent negative energy of the castle. The castle proper Iincludes several poison gardens, pose pools, and breezeway open to skeletal archers. A massive sewer beneath forms the miasma, and venum used throughout, spawned by an elder poison elemental. A village surrounds the castle walls, shaping the lower layers of the plane. Inhabited by witches, the town holds many secrets of the Castro's inhabitants, as well as powerful guardians. Possessed suits of armor are stationed around the entrances, the leader of whom is knight's armor which defends an observatory. The telescopes within are able to view the chapel windows of the castle, which hints at the nature of the inhabitant. The true master of the black castle is a being from another world, a god among gods, and as so, it has no discernable anatomy, or desire. It is simply known as The One Thousand Fates, and it commands powerful spellcasters, such as the arch magi to worship it. This worship is in an effort to understand the meaning of fate, that being that Fel is merely a written world, a product of The Author, for beyond the chapel lies a library. Out of phase from the reality surrounding it, the books can only be accessed while the god is absent. This, however, has only ever happened once in an event unlike any other. Fate was both defeated, and sanctified once, by mages from Fel who became trapped there by The Dark Sun after coming into contact with Vesuvia. Their fate was to stop the Archmage of Necromancy from destroying the books of The Author, including The Book of Fel containing their home world. Although this marked the event which would splinter time into two streams, an anomaly previously impossible due to the guardian of time, the rift caused by this paradox would be closed by a creature known as a Thane. In one stream, the wizard Theuron would join The Necromancer in Vesuvia, tainted by corruption, and the fight against Vesuvia would not yet be decided (the enemies of Vesuvia would attempt to subdue the being, and kill both wizards to save the books). In the parallel time stream, Vesuvia is instead killed, which brings the ultimate destruction of Fel into effect, as the being has the ability to "take Gel down with it", by opening a portal into the multiverse to summon "The Heirarchy of Angels", a precession of multimeter gods from Vesuvias home world. These beings are unidentified, only known as the true gods of The Authors original home world, and his captorscaptors, whom imprisoned him within his own book.